Third Seat vs Taichou
by Tomiko-taichou-x
Summary: Tayomi, the third seat of Squad 10 dresses up as a guy due to her taichou not wanting anymore female officers in Squad 10. What happens when they both develop feelings for each other? Is it time to kill the mask? R&R. HitsuxOC


**review!~3**

**

* * *

**

Squad 10 was overflowed with paperwork and almost all female officers in Squad 10 including Matsumoto, was all drunk from the same day. Everyone was getting ready for the battle with Aizen, except Squad 10. They were almost falling behind badly, even Squad 11 was doing better than they were. The girls had obediently listened to Matsumoto's written up speech about how "hardworking" they've been and how much they needed some "fun time out" which they "rarely" did. And so, it resulted to this. Hitsugaya was strolling around Squad 10's barracks to check up on Matsumoto hoping she had been glued on her chair doing work. Once he reached her office and opened the door, he stopped blinking in awkwardness and started to get fired up.

"MAAAAATSUMOOOOOTOOOOO!" The young captain shouted. She was half drunk and dancing around the room with a bottle of sake. The room was filled with drunk officers from Squad 10 all over the floor, including Shuuhei and Kira in the corners, talking to a frog.

"Rangiku-san...I think it's Hitsugaya-taichou..." Kira spoke drunkly to the frog on the window, it croaked back.

"I know, Rangiku-san! But I think he will take away our steak!" He exclaimed drunkly, using over-exaggerated hand gestures to explain his "feelings."

"It's sake, Kira!" Shuuhei corrected the poor drunk blonde.

"It's steak!"

"Sake!"

"Steak!"

"Sake!"

"Steak!"

"Steak!"

"Sake!"

"HA! IT'S STEAK!"

"HA IT _IS_ STEAK! YOU ADMIT IT!"

Hitsugaya looked at the blonde talk to the frog awkwardly and sighed at the two lieutenants. Drunk as hell, no? Then finally focusing his mind to _his_ drunk lieutenant, he placed his hand on his face and massaged his temples.

"When you go to the Shinigami Academy for the open day to find any talented students, it _has_ to be a male, you got it, Matsumoto? I don't need anymore female officers to be added to the pack.." He trailed off with a grumpy face.

She nodded carelessly, not knowing what she had accepted. He left the room and out of their sight, sighing his way out.

* * *

Kira, Shuuhei, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nanao and Hinamori visited the Shinigami Academy the following weekend to find any talented students that could join their squad earlier. As they reached inside, Rangiku felt a lot of stares from the guys and many comments as well as admires. Few ogled and ended up being glared at by Shuuhei who secretly had a thing or two for her.

They all split up to different classes and places to search, when Rangiku went over to the classroom she picked, she spotted a bright lively girl that stood up from the crowd.

A girl was standing before a timid boy, she had a very impressive amount of reiatsu that caught Rangiku's eyes.

"Oi! Watch your mouth 'bout Ryuu, or I'll make sure you regret that!" A young medium-height girl stood in front of a timid boy who was shaking. She looked around about 5"4 She had her hands on her hips and was glaring upon another young boy, who looked quite the badass.

"F-fine!" The boy said, running off. She glared at the boy and turned around to the timid boy supposedly named "Ryuu" and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. If he does, I'll kick his ass!" She spoke confidently, with a smile. The girl had long black hair, and a soft gentle face, yet energetic somehow.

"Th-thank you, Tomiko-chan." The boy hesitated then ran off.

Rangiku approached the girl quickly, introducing herself to her.

"Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of Squad 10, you must be Tomiko, right?" The bubbly lady came across to the girl, smiling.

The girl nodded with a confident smile, "Yeah, what's wrong? Did they find out about the naked photos of my teachers?"

Rangiku chuckled a bit then shook her head, "No but I want to see your zanpaktou's shikai...if it's alright with you."

Tomiko nodded her head and continued smiling, "Course, as long as it gets me out of the place then sure." She guided Rangiku into the training grounds, she was one of the only people who knew her shikai very well. As they began to spar, Tomiko called forth her zanpaktou, her zanpaktou was in beautiful shape, the sword's handle had two light blue strings and a small bell and the whole zanpaktou itself was light blue. By the looks of it it must be a ice zanpaktou.

* * *

"Kakku, Hyōsetsu Megumi*" She whispered. Soon, ice and snow blasted out amongst all trees, it was stained with ice, layer after another and after another. The ice slowly turned black and started to dissolve into the trees, causing it to melt like acid. Rangiku instantly knew she had to get Tobiume's bankai to get rid of all the ice or Captain-Commander's famous zanpaktou.

Rangiku thought for a bit, _She's good, definitely good enough for a third seat rank. And her attitude is great too! Will be a great drinking partner...Heheheheh..._

"Um..Rangiku-san? Why are you laughing evilly?" Tomiko asked with a sweatdrop.

Rangiku snapped back into her senses and tugged Tomiko to the rest of the gang, only Shuuhei had picked out someone, the rest said there wasn't anyone up to their captain's standards.

"Hey guys! This is Tomiko, and I've picked her as our third seat!" Rangiku happily cheered, the rest congratulated her but Tomiko was still sweatdropping. Since when did she agree to?

Tomiko tried to stop the cheering and explain she's perfectly happy here and that she could stay a year longer kicking peoples asses, that is, when the teacher came looking for her.

"But Rangiku-san...didn't Hitsugaya-taichou say it _must_ be a male? What are you going to do? Tomiko is a girl..." Hinamori quietly asked. The rest nodded.

"Hitsugaya-taichou might be small, but he'll realize this is a girl..." Ikkaku added. The rest nodded again.

She sighed. They're right, Hitsugaya did want her to find a _male_ student, oh how stupid she was to drunkly accept it. Now she has to return her back to class an- _Wait. I've just got the perfect idae!_ She gave a loud grin and rubbed her hands together evilly. The rest of the lieutenants and Tomiko sweatdropped instantly. Tomiko whispered over to Nanao.

"...Is she evilplotting?"

They all nodded.

"...Shit."

Rangiku finally turned to Tomiko and spoke, "We'll dress you up as a guy, so my taichou will _never_ know! Lower your voice a bit then you'll sound like a guy!" She cheerfully suggested.

_What? WHAAT? No way in hell am I gonna be dressed as a guy! _

_**You're the smallest of the B, you could be called off as flat! **_

_Oi! Shut it! I am NOT flat! _

_**Then why is that blonde ogling at your chest and instantly feeling sad?**_

_...His cat died._

_**Yeah right, now hurry up and accept! That freaky kido teacher found your pictures.**_

_Wait, wha-**  
**_

"Tomiko Hiroyuki! What is the meaning of stealing human products and taking unnecessary photos!" A male teacher came running as well as yelling down the hallway. Students set their eyes on Tomiko instantly and received weird looks. Tomiko realized she had misplaced the sneaky nude pictures of every teacher in the school, including that kido teacher himself somewhere. She instantly turned to everyone and accepted, desperate to leave the place already. _How the hell did they find out about my damn camera! _

"Now go go go!" And in a flash, they arrived outside the Soul Society, just in front of the scary gate keeper. He eyed Tomiko, glaring at the amateur. She had her Shinigami Academy uniform on, and no black kimono in sight at all. Her zanpaktou was clinging onto her waist as she hides behind Matsumoto, scared.

* * *

"Shit! What is that _thing?"_ Tomiko yelled, looking at the large...creature towering her.

"Relax, that's our guard. He won't hurt you," She spoke, encouraging the girl. Then, she raised her head up and called out to the big gatekeeper, "HEY! COULD YOU OPEN THE GATES PLEASE? THANK YOU!"

He agreed and opened the gates for all the shinigamis. As they entered, Tomiko realized there was another student clinging onto Shuuhei's back. She had beautiful dark purple hair, almost like Nemu's, it was loosly hanging down her shoulders and she had lavender purple eyes. She wasn't tall, she was definitely around 4"8.

"I'm Tomiko Hiroyuki, what about you?" Tomiko introduced herself happily. The girl smiled instantly and paused to respond.

"I'm Aiko Yasaga, it's really nice to meet you!"

After chattering for a bit, Shuuhei and Rangiku went to retrieve their third seats. Almost like their kids.

"You guys can chatter later on after I report to my taichou, kay?"

The two nodded their heads and separated, Shuuhei promised Aiko and Tomiko would meet again after settling in.

"Alright, you stay here, and here," She threw Tomiko some standard shinigami clothes, "wear this for the time being, you can customize it later." She showed her where the toilet was. She slipped into the shinigami robes and felt her zanpaktou was telling the truth.

_I look damnass flat! _

_**Told you so. **_

_Oi! You s'pose to be nice to your **master**, not diss her!_

_**Fact is fact, master. But no worries, once you shave your head nobody will remember you as a girl! Heheheh.**_

_Evil. _

_**Just as evil as you.**_

_Why you-_

Before Tomiko could even mentally roar at Hyosetsu Megumi, she had accidentally ran into a certain white haired little boy. Not knowing who he was, she instantly roared at him.

"Yo! Watch where you're goin', dude!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN...i hope youu guys like this :) it's my first attempt..so yea, oh noes...TOMIKO HAD JUST RAN INTO HER TAICHOU DDx..but she doesn't know that..so. whats gonna happen? review, please! **


End file.
